The invention relates to a combination device including a guide light and an additional electrical component. The combination device can be disposed in a housing which can be mounted in a wall mounted electrical enclosure. Previously, because of limited space in the housing, the addition of a light would result in a reduced availability or functionality of the electrical component such as requiring that the light be placed in place of an electrical component such as a receptacle unit in the housing. This type device can use LEDs or Light Emitting Diodes which can be housed inside of the housing. LEDs can be surface mounted on a board and then be used to provide sufficient ambient light for a nightlight.
Some patents which relate to LED lighting include U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,864 to Miller which issued on Jan. 23, 2007 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,844 to Bolta et al which issued on Jun. 26, 2007, wherein the disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference. It is noted from the '864 patent to Miller that the Uniform Code for Buildings requires buildings and parking garages to have lights in corridors and stairwells to have an illuminance of at least one foot candle.